Adopted?
by storymaker1235
Summary: Valerie Roswell is the average girl who lives in a orphanage just outside of New York who likes to hide the real her. One day she is adopted by someone. lets just say that that someone is not so ordinary and might just be a famous superhero.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fan fiction ever. I want this to be the best it can be so please review . Also this will turn into a Avengers fanfic so i want everyone to know that I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE AVENGERS- MARVEL DOES. HOWEVER THE PLOT AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Okay so now that that is over with i don't want to bore you with anymore comments so on with the story!**

It has been another year. Another year of not being adopted. Another year of being invisible. Another year of bullies. Another year of not knowing what my future possessed. Another year has passed since my mother had died. Another year had passed since my father had told me it was my fault. And another year had passed since I believed him.

My name is Valerie Roswell. How ironic. In Latin my name, Valerie, stands for strong and healthy when that is the farthest from what I feel. I have been stuck in an orphanage for the last four years of my life. Four years wasted if you ask me. Four years ago my mother died in a car accident from a drunk driver running a red light. She was on her way to pick me up from school- to take me to my birthday dinner. Shortly after my father told me that it was all my fault because it was my birthday and I refused to ride the bus. I told her that she had to come pick me up. At the time I was only 11. My mother and father were my only family. Once she died, my father disowned me. He gave me to social services.

Now, at the orphanage, all I have are my masks. The masks that I created myself to hide my pain, my sorrow, myself. If you ask anyone else, they would tell you I am just the smart girl who doesn't have a care in the world. Who is always having fun. Who could win any argument with the blink of an eye. Who has an an unholy amount of sarcasm built up in her. I envy that girl. She seems so perfect compared to me-the real me, yet I constructed my masks to reflect her perfectly. But I am certainly not her. I may be smart, sarcastic, and argumentative like her, but she is not me. She is happy, I am heartbroken. She has hope, I am hopeless. She is smart, I am a genius who hides it. She has friends who know her, I have friends who don't understand me. I am stuck in a orphanage.

Today is my birthday once more. The day that should bring me happiness and joy. The day that should bring me presents and birthday cake. The day that I should be with my parents. But I get none of that. All I get is loneliness, sadness, and regret. Here at the orphanage, they don't do squat for your birthday. Not that I mind. I don't need anyone to remind me what happened four years ago on this date.

"Valerie sweety? You are not going to miss another visiting day are you? Hurry up and get down stairs, the parents will be here any moment." Mrs. Lesley said as she ripped me from my thoughts. Before I could respond I heard the fast paced cling of her high heels against the stairs indicating that she was rushing down the stairs.

As Mrs. Lesley had said, today was visiting day. Or lie day as I like to call it in my head. All we do on visiting days is lie. The staff at the orphanage tell us that we older kids have a chance at being adopted too - LIE. The parent tell me that I was their second choice-LIE. The staff tells the parents that the kids are always well behaved-LIE. Its all lies. everyone lies on visiting day. And everyone has to attend. Even those that have no chance of being adopted. Those people would be Kate(14), Trinity(14), and Edward(16). Kate and Trinity are twins and they are the closest people on the planet to ever come even close to figuring out the true me. I feel as if the get me the most even though they don't know me at all.

Edward is a different story. He is the bully of the orphanage. He likes to act like he is the boss, and control everybody. He is the only one to not put on a mask on visiting day. Everyone else puts one there best mask so they seem perfect. He doesn't. He is the only one who acts the same around the parents as he does around everyone else. He acts as if he doesn't want to be adopted.

"Valerie hurry up! The parents are here!" Mrs. Lesley called up the stairs as I was coming out of the older girls room.

"I'm coming" I told her as I rushed down the stairs in fake enthusiasm, for I knew that this will just be another day of my life wasted.

**Please tell me that's not as horrible as I think it is. I'm so excited! my first fanfic! I hope everyone likes it. There will be more chapters coming soon so pleas review so that this story will be the best that it can be. I am open to any idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviwing. I just want to say one little thing before we move on. yes Tony does have a reason for adopting and yes the other avengers will be in this. However i have a question for you that I need to be answered if you will. Is the tower named Stark tower or Avengers tower. I have seen fanfics where it is both ways but I just want to know so I get it correct. also I have another fanfic called "When Machancs Meet" which is about Tony stark finding out that Leo Valdez (from Percy Jackson and the Olympans) are related. I promis I didn't come up with a lousy exscuse for them to meet. just read it, its good. **

When I got down, there was already a couple waiting. As I observed them, I quickly realized that I knew them from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The father was wearing a baseball cap and looked like he had something to hide. He looked really nervous and was eyeing the kids suspiciously. He was wearing an Iron man shirt with jeans. He looked like he either put all of his clothes on in a rush or he was trying to hide his identity. I was willing to bet that it was the other. The lady looked like a supermodel in disguise. She was wearing walmart cloths, but she made it look good. They looked like a normal new york couple-except their wedding ring. The ring was downright beautiful. It had multiple diamonds in it and the main diamond was huge and heart shaped. This was not the average ring of the average citizen. They were obviously rich, but they seemed to be hiding it.

"Okay children, I want you on your best behavior for Mr. and Mrs. Star. They are here to adopt one of you!" Mrs. Lesley said as she ripped me from my thoughts again. I didn't have any hope that I might be the one that they adopt. They were probably here to adopt a baby or a cute little five year old or something. That's what they all did. None of them truly cared for the older kids like me. They always had the same excuse. "Teens cost too much" or " Teens are two argumentative" or my personal favorite "Teens are too much work". As if a baby would be better. I know that I don't want to be getting up at the break of dawn to change a poopy diaper.

However, I would be lying if I were to say that I wasn't even a tiny bit curious at who the couple were and how I recognized their faces. I just had to know.

I knew that the couple hadn't been paying enough attention to me to realize if i just left. As soon as the couple turned their back to talk to Mary Lue, the adorable five year old who has been with us for a week, I was gone. I had slipped into the discussion room. All of the potential parents go in there to discuss which child they would like to take home. I had spied on parents before in this room. The room cabinets had a pull out trash can. I would take out the trash can and hide in there. They hardly ever use the trash can in the discussion room so it didn't stink. Instead it smelled like wood. The wood was thin enough so that I could hear every word that they said, but it would be hard for them to detect me as long as I was quite enough.

I am lucky that I got into the cabinet when I did because it didn't take Mr. and Mrs. Star long for them to come to the discussion room. I looked through the small crack in the cabinet so that I could see every move that they made.

Mrs. Star started the conversation by saying, "So, what did you think about all of the children?"

"They are just absolutely wonderful." Mr. Star replied in a sarcastic voice as he pulled out his Stark phone and started playing something that looked suspiciously like floppy bird.

"Tony." Mrs. Star said in a pleading tone. " Well, I thought that they all seemed very nice. So who did you like the best?"

"Yeah. Whatever." Tony said

"Tony! Did you even hear a word I said!?." Mrs. Star said as she elbowed her husband in the side.

"Ow! That hurt!" He said staring at his wife with an angry face,"the children are all goody two shoes. they are not at all what I am looking for. Besides you can tell that what we saw out there was not their real personalities. What we saw out there was just them acting and pretending to be the best person in the world when they arnt. Besides I want a kid that will treat me like me. And won't be afraid to get sarcastic with me."

"Tony, this is the fifth orphanage we have been too. I'm starting to think that you just don't want to adopt. That you just don't want to have a family with me."

"Pepper, I really do want to adopt and of course I want a family with you. who wouldn't. We just need to find the right kid that would fit in at the tower and with the rest of the team. We also need a kid that would put up with my extracurricular activities. You know that that kind of personality is hard to come by."

By now I was thoroughly confused. Extracurricular activities? what's that supposed to mean. and why wouldn't a we be able to put up with it. what tower. I wracked my brain for answers. Tony, Tower, Team, extracurricular activities, stark phone, Mr. Star, Mr. Stark.

"Tony Stark!" the words came out of my lips before I even acknowledged that I had spoken them.

**Remeber to reveiw and don't forget to read my other story about Tony and leo valdez meeting. wolnt update till I get 10 reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. i'm sorry for the wait. now, if you have any ideas, comments, or questions for me that you want answered just PM me and i will answer (hopefully) by the end of the day. also If you have read percy jackson and the olympians i highly suggest my other story"when mechanics meet". it is about tony stark finding out that his mother had another child without the knowledge of tony or his father howard. that child was raised by her father,sammy valdez. she had a child herself. his name was leo valdez. I hope you like both stories and don't forget to review. I want you to criticize this story so that it can be the best that it could be. don't forget to review! :)**

Silence filled the room after my unintended outburst. Then footsteps. I looked for possible means of escape but there was none. I would have to face this like a man. Or actually like a woman because I am a girl but you know what I mean. " Creeeeeeeeeck" The noise of the cabinet being opened next to me was heard throughout the room. Any thoughts of the possibility that they may not find the cabinet that I was in left my mind. They WILL find me. Then all of the sudden I was jerked forward. "Ow" I grunted as my head hit the front of the pull out cabinet.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here a little spy…" I glared at him with the ferey of a lion. If looks could kill he would be dead for sure. I have practiced that look on Edward several different times.

"I'm not a 'little' spy. I'm 15. Thats not little" I grumbled with annoyance. I hate it when people treat me like a little kid. It happens all the time at the orphanage.

"Whatever kid." Tony Stark then grabbed her arm and jerked her out of the cabinet and into the open. " Who are you and how do you know my identity?" Tony said keeping his eyes on the 15 year old.

" I WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE TONY STARK!" I said with a victorious look in my eyes. I had guessed correctly.

"How did you figure it out?" He asked with shock clearly on his face

"It wasn't that hard you know. your fake name is Mr. Star which is one letter away from Stark, you have a Stark-phone that looks like the one that they are advertizing to come out in a few months, you're name is tony, you said you live in a tower, extracurricular activities which is obviously Iron man, you talked about a team, and the expensive looking wedding ring." I stated in a tone that said isn't-this-so-obvious.

"what on earth are you doing here" he asked me.

"I live here, If you haven't noticed yet. I thought they said you were a genius?'' I retorted. I just loved to get on peoples nerves. It was one of my most favorite pastimes here at the orphanage.

He rolled his eyes at me and said,''I meant what are you doing here in this ROOM?"

''I could ask you the same thing. What is the great Tony Stark doing adopting a kid at this orphanage? Huh?" I questioned him. I was acting like I didn't care if he was here or not, but I cannot fool myself. I will never be able to say that I wasn't curious as to what Tony Stark was doing in this dump of a orphanage.

" Well if you must know, I want a child. Why else would I be here." he said.

" Can't you just have one with Pepper, Your wife?"

"How did you know I had a wife and how did you know that her name was Pepper" Tony quizzed me. Is he really that stupid? I mean she is right next to him and they are adopting TOGETHER and they both had on wedding rings. also Is he forgetting that he said her name just a matter of minutes ago?

Before i could respond, pepper cut in and said," I'm right here Sweetie. It is kind of obvious that we are married. We both have identical wedding rings and you just said my name just moments before." She then turned to me and said," I'm sorry. Boys, even Genius billionaires, can be sooooo clueless at times" She said with a smile. "And as to your question on why we were adopting, sadly I cannot have children."

"Oh." I said with a look of sympathy and understanding. "Were you born like that?"

"No." she sighed sadly. when she noticed my confused look she added," I'm married Tony Stark. Dangerous stuff happens. I got kidnapped and they infused me with this serum that lets me light myself on fire. When I feel too much pain or if i get too agitated I accidently light on fire. It would be too dangerous with the baby. I highly doubt that I can make it 9 months without lighting on fire and If I were to go into labor it would be so painful that I would surely catch on fire. In the process burning the baby alive. So it is way too dangerous to even attempt to have kids." she concluded.

Out of all of the things that I thought she would say, that was not one of them.

"Soooo, this little chit chat is getting annoying and you still haven't answered my question as to what on earth you were doing in the cabinet." Tony asked me while he tapped the cabinet with his foot pushing it back in a bit.

"Well...Um….I recognized you from somewhere and I was curious to where I saw you from." They nodded in understanding.

"Why didn't you stay with the other kids. Don't you want to be adopted. We never even got the chance to meet you." Pepper asked. Tony nodded to her question as if he were thinking the exact same thing.

I looked at them like they were crazy. Which I guess they are if they thought that I didn't want to be adopted."Of course I want to be adopted. But every time i'm in that room not a single parent has spoken to me. They all rush to the little kids. They don't care about the older kids. You don't care about the older kids. No one wants us." By now I was angry. "All you adopters have ever done is build up my hopes just to brutally tear them down again as you tak e home a younger kid. noone wants us. no one wants me." But my anger turned to sadness as tears welled up in my Violet eyes. "My mother died and my father didn't want me… My mom was the only one who wanted and truly cared about me. So I have no reason to believe that anyone else might even think about me." I said as big hot tears rolled down my cherry red cheeks. I only shedded a few more tears before I regained my composure and started to head towards the door.

"I never did catch your name." Tony said as I reached for the door handle.

"Valerie, Valerie Roswell." I responded dryly.

"Well Valerie, you are one lucky GIrl." he said cheerfully

" What's so lucky about Me? I'm just an orphan" I reminded him with a suspicious glare his way.

"No, former orphan." he said smugly while my violet eyes shined with shock.

**I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! also don't forget to check out my other story When Mechanics Meet. the summary for that story is above in the top authors note.**


End file.
